


Argy-Bargy

by handelgamer



Series: Desperation - XIVWrite2020 [22]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Banter, Gen, dwarf quest adjacient, mentions of alcholism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:15:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27999609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/handelgamer/pseuds/handelgamer
Summary: You can lead a dwarf, or their distant cousin from another star, to grog...
Series: Desperation - XIVWrite2020 [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1905949
Collections: #FFxivWrite Final Fantasy 30 Day Writing Challenge - Complete Works, #FFxivWrite2020 Final Fantasy 30 Day Writing Challenge





	Argy-Bargy

Some would say Haritt made close friends with Cecetu because they were both small. Lies and slander! If that were the case, she’d be swooning at Mariko’s songs, begging him to be her spouse. NO! Instead it was more that Cecetu seemed to have been born in the wrong shard. Her penchant for tinkering meant she would have gotten on great with the engineers with the Dwarves. Though her social skills were about as bad as Ronitt. And worse of all…

“I can’t believe you won’t take any sip of this grog!” Harrit bellowed. “I mean, come on! The Alcoholic Beaverage is super-sweet!”

Cecetu meanwhile, remained stone-faced.

“Is this one of those religious things? If it’s that then I understand, I mean...” Haritt tapped her helmet.

“Nope,” Cecetu said.

“Oh come on! Just one sip!” Haritt said.

It was then that another dwarf ran up into the bar and slammed into it. “I’ll have...everything. Everything all at once,” they slurred out.

Girutt sighed. “A ‘Dwarven Decking’ it is then. Instead of your horrible suggestions.”

“See this fellow here?” Cecetu said, pointing at the drunken dwarf between her and Haritt. “THAT is what I don’t want to be.”

Haritt crossed her arms and thought. _What do I do in this situation? Wait a moment!_ “Girutt! I need your bar-keeping wisdom!”

The dwarf shrugged. “Listen, sometimes, you need someone sober in order to watch you when you are drunk.”

“Bah! You are supposed to help me!”

“Just like how you can never ask a Dwarf to take off their helm, you can’t lead people to good grog however much you want it.”

Haritt fumed as she had already doffed her realm in Eorzea and Cecetu knew it. So now she would silently stare in judgement...and make sure that she tried again with an Eorzan barkeep next time.

**Author's Note:**

> I wonder if my two lady lalafell OC's are too similar to each other...but that can't be! One doesn't drink at all!


End file.
